Loss of Humanity
by Zuri-kun
Summary: It was the last time Tom Riddle ever cried, the last time he ever felt the emotion of love. In that moment the boy Riddle died, and a new creature replaced him. The most feared wizard of modern time, of all time, was born that day...


So after a long hiatus I'm writing again. I got this idea while at work and really wanted to do something with it. Music usually inspires me so I thought it'd be a good plan (all my writing's been lyrics since I stopped on here lol). This is my first Harry Potter fic but I've been reading them a lot recently and wanted to give it a go. Hope you enjoy. The song is "The Widow" by As Cities Burn. Great band, buy their cd.

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and As Cities Burn owns the lyrics. I own the idea to write this, I guess. Haha.

* * *

Tom watched the door slowly close as Dumble-whatsit exited his room. A small whoop of joy escaped him as he thought of magic, wands, and a school that would make him happy for once in his life. However, as always, thinking ahead invariably leads to thinking if what's past. Tom Riddle was forced to recall he had no one to share his triumph with. His mother was dead. His father was gone. Gone. The thought echoed in his head. He never understood why. He tried to fight it, but couldn't. Slowly but surely the tears came. Tom sank to the floor quietly sobbing as he thought of his father.

_Dead man were you ever alive or was I just deceived_

_Buried deep inside some woman you wed_

_Right before you crawled out of her bed_

_And crept down the hall_

_Did you think of me?_

'What was it that made you hate me?' Tom thought as he rocked himself on the floor. 'Why would you walk out on me? Didn't you care? Didn't you love me?' Unbeknownst to Tom in his current state, the sky was clouding over outside. In less than a minute a heavy drizzle was falling outside, ironically matching the flow of tears down the small boy's cheeks. The heartbroken child never noticed or thought it odd that a perfectly clear day could pass so quickly, only to be replaced by such depressing weather.

_Did you even for a second hesitate in the doorway?_

_It's just something that I'd like to know_

_Though I'd still love you if you told me that you just walked away_

"Dad, I love you…" Tom choked out. A horrible sob wracked his body and he fell on his side, tears pouring freely on the floor. 'Why couldn't you love me too? Why did you leave me here?'

_My God, what a world you love_

_Men bury their sons_

_And without thought_

_Just walk away_

The weather began to intensify outside as Tom slowly stood up. He was still crying but he was more in control of himself. Anger was slowly replacing his hurt.

"Why, Dad?" he whispered, as though Tom Riddle senior was standing right behind him. A low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. "Why would you abandon me? What about me did you hate? What about me wasn't good enough? Was I too short Dad? What about too tall? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" he screamed aloud. A massive flash and crack of lightning mirrored his anguish overhead. The storm had grown intensely powerful; rain was pounding on the windows so hard and the thunder was so loud no one in the orphanage could have heard the boy yelling.

_And my mother's heart breaks like the water inside of her_

_And my mother's heart breaks like the water inside of her_

Tom began to pace, anger overflowing him. He had waited, hoping his father would come. Hoping he just didn't know where to look. But now he knew his father would have to know. The man would have been informed by the school if he hadn't known in the first place… Tom stopped dead. "You knew…" he whispered. "You knew all along…"

_Dead man is it being high that makes you alive,_

_It makes you leave behind three boys and a wife in '89_

"You knew what I was, didn't you? You knew I was different and you hated me, didn't you? Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!" he yelled, punching the wall with all his strength. The storm mimicked the impact of his fist, and with a massive peal of thunder a tire-sized crater appeared where Tom struck. Raw power radiated from the young boy, a dark purple aura that at first glance seemed out of place, even for someone in the wizarding world. It seemed so dark, so ominous. No one, much less a child, should have been able to possess that kind of power.

_As the track marks inch their way up your arm_

_My mother taught my brothers and I not to call you daddy,_

_But to call you father_

"You hated what I am, didn't you… father…?" he said. "I hate you," he whispered quietly. "Do you hear me father? I hate you. I HATE YOU!" The lightning outside blasted powerful enough to shake the building to its foundation. Tom never noticed what his rage was doing. "YOU DAMNED ME TO THIS PLACE! YOU LEFT ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!" The electrical storm continued, knocking out the power. Tom stood alone, his head bowed in his dark room.

_But I believe there is something here to be learned of grace_

'_Cause I can't help but love you_

_No I can't help but love you_

Tom walked to the window and looked up at his own reflection in it. He hated it. He hated seeing his father. He wanted to destroy that part of himself. Never again would he be a Riddle. "I'll make a new name for myself. One everyone will fear. Even you, Riddle. I AM NOT YOUR SON." He turned, and for a short moment, if one were in the room, they would see a flicker of what this boy would be. A read glow danced in his eyes, unearthly and chilling. His hair was wild and unruly. Lightning exploded outside, casting a shadow across the child making him seem even more ominous. Then it was gone.

_Even with a heart that breaks like_

_The promises that you made_

_Like the promises that you made_

_The promises that you made_

"I'll make you pay. You and everyone like you, Riddle. You hate my power. You'll die by it then. Just like everyone else like you… Yesss…" he hissed, almost snakelike. "Yesss, they will all suffer. They hate me, all of them. There is no such thing as love... Then they'll fear me. Yesss… All will fear me. I will be the most powerful wizard ever… Nothing will stop me… Nothing!"

'_Cause I can't help but love you_

The boy laughed. Not a child's laugh, not even a man's laugh. It was high and cold, full of malice and evil. Evil. No other word could explain it. The storm rose to a frightening crescendo as the boy laughed in anticipation of what was to come. It was at that moment Tom Riddle died and the most feared wizard anyone alive had ever known, Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was born. The storm cleared, almost seeming to run from the wrath of the creature that had created it. Never again would the boy cry, and never again would he love, nor would his smile carry warmth or joy. After all, as he said, there was no such thing as love.

_My God, what a world you love_

* * *

Not exactly as I had planned it out, but I think it's alright. Hope you all liked it. I wanted to show Tom's last moment as a human and perhaps why he was the way he was. Don't know how well I did that, but perhaps you could review and let me know…? Hint hint lol. So yeah, all my other work is in the FFX section. Go check it out if you have some time. I'll write as inspiration hits. Good day to you all. 


End file.
